Seberapa Pantas
by AyumiMystery
Summary: Akashi POV / "Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" / "Tidak." / Aku tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih sudah membuat mimpi burukku pergi, Kuroko." / FF terinspirasi dari lagu yang sama dengan judul. Special for Akakuro day (4/11) and Akakuro week 2016!
"Seberapa Pantas"

An AkaKuro Fanfiction by AyumiMystery

Pairing: Akakuro, as always.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei, dan lirik lagu milik shei la on 7. Ayumi cuma punya ff ini yang terinspirasi dari keduanya.

Warning! Pertama kali bikin cerita dari sudut pandang Akashi, jadi maaf kalau AkaKuro OOC. Typo dan miss spell juga mungkin bertebaran... Gomen.

Note: Terinspirasi dari lirik bagian "Kau pergi dan hilang kemana pun kau suka" (Ayo tebak siapa? xD)

Don't like, then don't read!

Selamat membaca~^^

Special post for today. Happy Akakuro day!

.

* * *

.

 _Seberapa pantaskah kau untuk ku tunggu_

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan. Kutajamkan pandangan mataku, mencari sesosok makhluk hidup yang mungkin terlewat dari pandanganku. Saat kupastikan bahwa penghuni ruangan hanya aku, kulayangkan pandanganku pada jam dinding.

Sigh.

Dia terlambat.

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu, meski aku tidak suka menunggu, tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku berfikir tak apa jika hanya menunggu sekali saja.

Dengan fikiran seperti itu, aku membuka buku catatan latihan tim dan menganalisanya.

15 menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu gym terbuka dan dari ujung mataku kulihat helaian rambut biru langit yang agak sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

Walaupun bibirku sudah gatal ingin menceramahinya, kuputuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah datang. Setidaknya, dia tidak melanggar janjinya untuk melakukan latihan tambahan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf aku terlambat, padahal kau sudah mau memberikan latihan basket untukku. Tadi aku ada tugas piket kelas."

Meski wajahnya tampak tetap datar, tapi pandangan matanya menyiratkan sedikit kelegaan.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun mau menungguku."

.

.

 _Cukup indahkah dirimu untuk selalu ku nantikan_

Aku kembali menunggu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun kali ini bukan karena dia yang terlambat, melainkan aku yang datang lebih dulu. Entah kenapa aku malah sengaja menyelesaikan urusan dewan siswa dengan cepat agar bisa jadi orang pertama yang sampai di gedung olahraga.

Tak lama, kudengar derap langkah kaki yang halus.

"Doumo, Akashi-kun."

Wajahnya yang tersenyum kecil saat menyapaku membuatku merasa penantianku hari ini sudah terbayar.

Tanpa kusadari kini aku tengah membalas senyumannya.

"Doumo, Kuroko."

.

.

 _Mampukah kau hadir dalam setiap mimpi burukku_

Semua orang mengenakan baju berwarna hitam. Bahkan aku yang terbiasa memakai jas resmi pun kini harus mengenakan setelan hitam meskipun aku enggan. Yah, tapi kini aku tengah menghadiri acara pemakaman ibuku. Walaupun aku tidak mau hadir, tapi ini adalah saat terakhir aku bisa memandang wajah beliau tanpa ada pembatas diantara kami.

Kutatap wajah yang bersih itu, namun kini tidak ada senyum memukau yang membuatku tenang setiap kali melihatnya.

Sepasang bola mata yang teduh tiap kali menatapku itu kini sudah tertutup selamanya.

Tangan hangat yang biasa mengelus puncak kepalaku itu kini sudah mendingin.

Segera saja kupejamkan mataku.

Seorang Akashi tidak boleh menangis.

Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Saat tengah merasakan emosi yang berkecamuk, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan hangat yang mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku.

Secara spontan kutatap wajah yang terpasang senyum tipis disana. Kurasakan senyum itu tulus, bukan hanya senyum simpatik atas keadaanku kini.

Tatapan matanya yang teduh menatapku lurus.

"Daijobu, Akashi-kun."

Kurasakan perlahan senyum tipis terbentuk dibibirku.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Tak lama, aku merasa tertarik kembali ke realita. Kini kusadari tangan yang mengelus puncak kepalaku bukan hanya sebatas mimpi belaka. Perlahan kubuka mata dan langsung bertatapan dengan iris teduh yang serupa dengan apa yang kulihat dalam mimpi.

Dia menarik tangannya, "Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sama sekali. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku melihatmu tertidur disini. Tadinya aku tidak berani menghampirimu, tapi saat kulihat raut wajahmu yang seolah bermimpi buruk tanpa sadar, aku..." dia memalingkan wajahnya, jeda sejenak. "Maaf aku sudah berbuat hal yang tidak sopan."

"Tidak." Dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan minta maafnya, namun aku tersenyum membalasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat mimpi burukku pergi, Kuroko."

.

.

 _Mampukah kita bertahan di saat kita jauh_

"Kudengar dari Kise-chin kalau Kuro-chin masuk SMA Seirin."

"SMA Seirin... Tokyo, ya."

"Katanya Kise-chin dikalahkan Kuro-chin loh, Aka-chin."

"... Begitu. Jaraknya cukup jauh, ya."

"Aka-chin?"

.

.

 _Seberapa hebat kau untuk ku banggakan_

"Wah! Lihat itu Sei-chan! Tim Seirin menang!"

"Hebat juga triknya! Bahkan Midorima-san dan Takao-san pun dilewatinya!"

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, Tetsuya dulu adalah bagian dari tim Teiko."

.

.

 _Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk selalu ku andalkan_

Seirin menang lagi, bahkan ketika lawannya merupakan Ace dari Teiko dulu.

Dia bisa membuat rekan-rekannya bangkit kembali dan terus berjuang hingga akhir.

Sampai kapan dia akan terus berkembang seperti ini?

Sungguh. Tetsuya, hanya kau yang bisa benar-benar melampaui ekspetasiku.

.

.

 _Mampukah kau bertahan dengan hidupku yang malang_

"Aku semakin mengerti ucapan Kuroko sekarang."

"Mengerti apa, Shintarou?"

"Tentang perubahan sifatmu."

"Oh? Memang Tetsuya bilang apa?"

"Perubahanmu ini dikarenakan keadaanmu. Dan dia bilang ketika kita semua berubah karena tidak ada yang memahami jalan fikiran kita."

"Tapi pada akhirnya Tetsuya meninggalkan kita."

"Kita yang meninggalkan dia terlebih dahulu, kau ingat?"

Aku hanya mengerdikkan bahu.

Midorima menghela nafas perlahan, "Tapi saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, dia bilang kalau dia mengerti, dan akan membuatmu dan kita semua kembali menikmati permainan basket seperti dulu."

Senyum tipis terbentuk dibibirku, "Kita lihat saja."

.

.

 _Sanggupkah kau meyakinkan di saat aku bimbang_

Besok aku akan berhadapan dengannya.

Aku kembali membuka pesan yang dikirimkan olehnya tadi.

'Aku pasti akan membuat Akashi-kun kembali menjadi Akashi-kun.'

Kurasakan senyum tipis terbentuk dibibirku, kemudian kupejamkan mata.

Aku akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang kumiliki dan tidak akan segan menghadapinya.

Sampai dia memenuhi janji yang telah ia buat.

.

.

 _Celakanya_

 _Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku tunggu_

 _Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku_

 _Kau pergi dan hilang kemanapun kau suka_

Setelah seorang dari bangku penonton meneriakkan namanya, dia benar-benar kembali.

Seolah menemukan semangat yang baru, kini kulihat ada tujuan dimatanya.

Dengan kekuatannya yang kini bertambah, dia kembali menggunakan misdirection. Hilang bahkan ketika ia berada tepat didepan mataku.

Aku tidak bisa memprediksi gerakannya lagi...

Aku kehilangannya didepan mataku sendiri...

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

 _Celakanya_

 _Hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk kubanggakan_

 _Hanya kaulah yang sanggup untuk aku andalkan_

 _Di antara pedih aku slalu menantimu_

Aku menatapnya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

Ya, dia benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Ketika aku menyalaminya, kulihat ada rasa lega dan bahagia dari raut wajahnya. Persis seperti saat pertama kali dia memenangkan pertandingan sebagai phantom sixth man teiko.

"Selamat, Kuroko." Aku tersenyum tulus. "Dan terima kasih."

Dia membalas senyumku, manik birunya benar-benar menatap langsung padaku, "Senang melihatmu kembali, Akashi-kun."

.

* * *

.

Doumo! Ayumi desu~^^

Lebih dari sebulan ternyata Ayumi nggak upload lagi.. Gomen ne.. Padahal niatnya –kalau udah nggak malu- dua minggu sekali mau post ff, tapi ternyata malah terhalang puluhan tugas yang seolah bikin kerja rodi.. Tapi nekat balik pas inget kalau ini Akakuro day (4/11) 2016.. Kebetulan playlist puterin lagu ini dan dilirik tertentu tiba-tiba kebayang Kuroko..Haha Terus inspirasi meluap dan biar nggak nguap langsung diketik dan dipost aja sebelum Akakuro day-nya selesai. /heh/

Sekian corcolnya, intinya hontou ni arigatou buat yang sudah baca, follow, like atau review ff-ff Ayumi.. /bow/ Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu soalnya bingung –dan malu- mau balas gimana..Tapi review-review penyemangat itu bikin Ayumi semangat balik kesini buat post ff-ff AkaKuro lagi. :3 Thanks juga yang jadiin Ayumi fav authornya. /bow/

Happy Akakuro day (4/11) dan Akakuro week 2016!

Jaa, mata ne~ ^^


End file.
